Immigrant on
by Smithback
Summary: Las cosas que no entendemos nos dan miedo. ¿Y si quedase uno más de ellos en la tierra?


**Immigrant on**

"We come from the land of the ice and snow

From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow.

how soft your fields so green,

can whisper tales of gore,

of how we calmed the tides of war.

we are your overlords." Immigrant Song, Led Zeppelin

Morgan abrió la puerta de la entrada, pero tardó un par de minutos en salir. Sabía que no había nada que temer, ya no. el gobierno había asegurado que todas las naves de esos seres se habían ido; habían hecho una comisión especial para recoger y estudiar toda huella o rastro que hubiesen dejado, a lo cual fueron a su casa para recoger el cadáver de esa cosa; habían pasado tres días sin 'señales' de tipo alguno. En teoría, estaba seguro. Pero eso no quitaba el miedo que tenía cada vez que salía de su casa o entraba a una habitación vacía; el sudor frío en sus palmas y espalda, la respiración acelerada y que sus piernas parecieran pesar una tonelada se estaba borrando con eterna lentitud.

-Es una tontería,- se repetía, pero la sombra del miedo apenas se empezaba a despejar.

En un par de días comenzarían a recoger el maíz, pero antes tenían que probar su madurez; su padre, tío y Bo ya estaban en el maizal, varios metros dentro, pero a él se le había olvidado llevar un costal, por lo que tuvo que regresar a casa por él. No le había gustado la idea de ir y regresar solo, pero era una prueba que se había impuesto a sí mismo.

Tenso aún, se adentró al maizal y no fue sino hasta que escuchó la carcajada de su tío Merrill que pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Su padre había caído al suelo. Un accidente sin importancia, pero que ayudó a todos a relajarse.

Pronto, cada uno se distribuyó un par de metros y se disponían a recoger solo un par de mazorcas cada quien, cuando el Brito de Bo los estremeció a todos. Aún no terminaba de gritar, cuando todos ya corrían a donde ella.

Ahí, a unos pasos de Bo, estaba algo inusual, que en un inicio parecía solo una roca grande y lisa, pero cuando esta se movió solo un poco, entendieron todos lo que era.

Uno de esos... alienígenas.

Morgan no se dio cuenta de que le estaba faltando el aire, cuando se dio cuenta, trató con bastante dificultad, de inhalar. No era un ataque de asma. Solo era la impresión. Vio de reojo que Merril estaba temblando; su padre, tenía una contrastante cómica posición, parecía paralizado hasta el último cabello, la boca abierta, una mano levantada señalando con una mazorca al ser, y los ojos enormes como platos. Bo, Bo tenía la mirada fija en esa cosa, las manos en la boca en un ahora ahogado grito, y ahora dando un paso adelante... en dirección a ese ser.

"¡Bo!" gritó él. Para detener a su hermana quien parecía dispuesta así como asustada, a acercarse a eso.

-||tac –tac-tac-||

El particular escalofriante sonido pareció sacar a todos de su estupor y pronto Merrill cargaba y alejaba a Bo de aquello.

Con voz temblorosa, Graham dio voz a la pregunta que nadie quería contestar. "¡¿qué demonios es eso!?"

La respuesta que recibieron no pudo ser más escalofriante y esclarecedora. Un suave pero conocido -tac, tack- llegó estremecedoramente a todos sus oídos una vez más.

"¡Rápido! ¡Agua!" Gritó Merrill, a nadie en particular.

Morgan estaba por correr por agua, sin estar seguro de cómo traerla, hasta que un pronto grito de Bo, lo detuvo.

"¡No! no lo lastimen"

Pocas veces algo tan insolente había sido dicho.

"¡¿Bo?!" Graham no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, para él. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era huir y poner a salvo a sus hijos. "Vamos, tenemos que entrar a la casa." nadie quitaba la mirada de la cosa hay en el suelo, hecha un aparentemente indefenso ovillo.

"Parece... enfermo." adelantó Merrill.

Un silencio se hizo en el lugar, hasta que un muy inesperado comentario de Bo, lo interrumpió. "Le ayudamos." No era una pregunta. Parecía más una súplica.

"¡No!" Morgan no sabía que mosca le había picado a su hermana. ¿Acaso no había vivido lo mismo que él en esos días? ¿El miedo? ¿La incertidumbre? ¡No ayudarían a una de esas cosas. " ¡Solo Vámonos de aquí!" Aún peor, existía la posibilidad de que todo esto fuese una retorcida trampa.

"Bo, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Si está enfermo... es mejor llamar a la brigada especial." Graham en verdad tenía ganas de terminar con la vida de esa cosa en ese momento, pero si la brigada se podía ocupar de la desagradable tarea, aún mejor.

"Creo que es solo un niño, papá."

La idea parecía ridícula para todos, excepto para Vo. Pero una rápida mirada a la cosa, les dijo que su tamaño era mucho menor del que habían conocido anteriormente.

"No importa." Contribuyó Merrill. "Es uno de ellos."

"No tenemos idea si es un niño o no. quizá solo sea pequeño." Añadió Morgan.

"Si está enfermo, será mejor no acercarnos más." Graham solo quería irse de ahí. "Será mejor que nos encerremos en la casa y llamemos a la brigada, ellos sabrán que hacer."

La verdad era que todos los comentarios, a pesar de no quitar la mirada de el extraño ser, estaban dirigidos a Bo, la única que parecía querer acercarse a la cosa.

La niña, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a su padre. "Lo van a lastimar, papá. La brigada lo va a lastimar y solo es un niño... y creo que necesita nuestra ayuda. Debemos ayudarlo."

"...Bo..."

"Por favor, papá." suplicó la pequeña.

Por un momento, Graham quiso hacer lo que Bo decía. ¿Acaso no fueron sus inusuales y múltiples pedidos de agua los que al final los salvó?

-tac tac tac-

Pero el terror de lo que pudiera pasar si aceptaban ayudar a uno de esos fue demasiado grande. No volvería a pasar ese terror de perder a su familia.

"No." Dijo con finalidad, más firme de lo que en realidad se sentía. "Vámonos. Llamaremos a la brigada." ni Morgan ni Merrill objetaron, pero tampoco dijeron lo que en verdad pasaba por sus mentes. Que quizá Bo tenía razón.

"Papá." dijo Bo ya más resignada.

"Vamos, Bo." indicó Merrill.

Todos, tratando de no voltear a ver al alienígena; aún con la desconcertante sensación que los comentarios de Bo les había dejado, se fueron, dejando al quizá desvalido ser ahí.

*Notas de Smithback: … y ahora me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada que decir.. ha

Recuerdo que me asusté con mi sombra la primera vez que vi la película … ji

Esperaba tener un buen día para publicar esto.. de hecho las últimas tres historias, las tenía listas al mismo tiempo… pero bueno, mi humor está raro hoy… por lo que dije, ¿qué más da? Y aquí está.

Tengo otro par de historias, pero a esas si les faltan algunos detallitos… en fin.

Gracias,

Por favor, por favor, dejen reviews,

Immigrant on. Las cosas que no entendemos nos dan miedo. ¿Y si quedase uno más de ellos en la tierra?


End file.
